Stacey Farber
Stacey Anne Farber (born August 25, 1987) born in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, is a Canadian actress who is best known for playing Ellie Nash in seasons 2 through 7 of the television series Degrassi: The Next Generation ''televised by The N. Recently, she completed a web internship in New York City for Teen Vogue online Teen Vogue. She is now working on a new pilot for CBC with fellow Canadian co-star, Michael Seater, of Life With Derek and guest star of ''Degrassi Goes Hollywood. The show is called "18 to Life". In her role as Ellie Nash on Degrassi: The Next Generation, she plays a young potential journalist who has problems with depression and cutting. In addition to playing Ellie in Degrassi, Farber also appeared in the 2001 Canadian short film Bagatelle. She played Young Kathryn in the 2002 crime film, Narc, she guest starred as Lacy Sanders on an episode of the television drama Doc, and guest hosted the 2004-05 season finale of The N's Best Friend's Date. She also plays Mary in the animated science fiction series Dark Oracle. As well, she appeared as herself in Instant Star and in 2006 she had a mini-series on The N's The Click titled Stacey's NYC 101. In addition to her screen work, Farber has appeared in various stage productions. Stacey was also one of the last three actresses auditioning for the self-titled role in Juno, which Ellen Page eventually landed. Coincidentally, Daniel Clark, who acted alongside Farber as her onscreen love interest for two seasons of Degrassi, originally auditioned for the role of Bleeker, Juno's love interest. The role eventually went to Michael Cera, while Clark landed a smaller role as jock Steve Rendazo. Stacey Farber is of Jewish heritage. She graduated in 2005 from the all-girls private school, Branksome Hall. She completed her first year of university at York University in Toronto, Canada. She currently attends The New School in New York. Stacey appeared in MADE... The Movie, an MTV movie which premiered on television. The film does tell the story of an unpopular high school student as she pursues her dream of attaining a coveted spot on the cheerleading team. It is based on the MTV show MADE. Stacey will be playing the role of Emerson. Currently Stacey is starring in the Canadian show 18 To Life. She is playing Jessie who gets married to her neighbor and friend Tom on a dare. Together they live and learn about marriage together, while their parents do the same. Trivia *She doesn't have a specific type of favorite music, but some singers/bands that she likes listening to are Brittney Spears, John Mayer and Dave Matthews. *Her hobbies include swimming, dancing, snowboarding, and in her spare time she enjoys going to the movies. *When asked in 2004 where she hoped to be 10 years hence, at age 27, she stated that she would like to be happily married. *She has a sister named Lindsay. *Her Zodiac sign is a Virgo. *She is close friends with co-star Lauren Collins who plays Paige Michalchuk on Degrassi. The two even moved in together. *She has also owned a condo with co-stars Lauren Collins and Adamo Ruggiero for a short time, just as they did in Degrassi. However, eventually, they all moved out. *Stacey Farber auditioned for the role of Juno while Daniel Clark auditioned for her love interest, both did not get the part, but Clark ended up with a different role. *The late R&B singer Aaliyah died on her 14th birthday. *She has her belly button pierced. *Favorite movie is "Old School" *Favorite actress is Julia Roberts. Gallery StaceyDegrassi t w220 h260.jpg Untitled222.png|Stacy alongside costar Michael Seater in new hit series in CBC's "18 to life" 190_stacey_mangasodes.jpg 2005+Teen+Choice+Awards+Arrivals+2hTO1TMGfF0l.jpg 234140.jpg 2738632523a7343340987ml.jpg stacey_last_day.jpg Picture_10.png laurencollinsandstaceyfarber.jpg degrassiOutakes_04.jpg eqadfeq.jpg imagesCA1U9K9Z.jpg 1-1.jpg 061610dgh.jpg 061610dgh2.jpg 061610dgh3.jpg dgh1.jpg dgh8-09.jpg dresses3-dtng.jpg dresses-dtng.jpg aaatttttt.jpg ddddddda.jpg Miriam and stacey limo.jpg stacey hat.jpg stacey mcdonalds.jpg stacey farber makeup.jpg Stacey, jake, miriam, andrea.jpg stacey-farber-1.jpg stacey farber 1.jpg TI4U u1216077779.jpg Adamo ruggiero 1210605490.jpg Melissa and stacey.jpg stacey farber and emma roberts.jpg stacey and adamo.jpg stacey-farber_240.jpg Aubrey and stacey.jpg shenae, miriam, lauren and stacey.PNG Degrassi-degrassi-7079676-650-330.jpg 18_to_Life_kidsrope.jpg|Farber and Seater all tied up! 38f7fa454a0fbc0811efab1e94a8.jpeg|18 to Life promotional picture (1) sfdsfdsf.jpg|18 to Life promotional picture (2) dghredcarpetstacey.jpg L963q2dSMm1qct0ifo1 500.jpg stacey_farber.jpg Stacy.jpg Tumblr l6g2aqMNfQ1qcplpwo1 500.jpg tumblr_lbmzgz7hQy1qc8lhko1_250.jpg tumblr_lcl0jtsrVr1qc585qo1_500.jpg Charlotte-arnold-gemini-award-03.jpg Joln.jpg Aws.jpg Zzzz.jpg Sda.jpg tumblr_lefk1hzBzc1qc585qo1_500.jpg vlcsnap-5391124.png vlcsnap-5392151.png vlcsnap-5392448.png vlcsnap-5392965.png vlcsnap-5393525.png Tumblr levwe4VrA81qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lbdp5iDJjG1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l8z12fM0AB1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr lgsb9bQO3T1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lgsd6baatD1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lgs9ccTWO21qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lg0shm9yB61qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lg0smuzmkH1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lg2gqehf0b1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lg2gyiL4231qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lg2h95XHf11qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lg2hapS9Nj1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lg2hbyggFg1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lg2hd9eZJx1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lg0sala3Q71qeegx8o1 500.jpg Tumblr lg0s3j1ocq1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lg0ryyDz5r1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lg0r9dZo671qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lg0r6aPTqG1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lg0r4xcnGH1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lg0r0y0od61qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lg0qv72rMK1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lg0qovzN4u1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lg0qkfvT9c1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lcda8oH5up1qeegx8o1 500.png Mikecast.jpg utjfgyhyd.jpg 27397_100000932138040_6919_n.jpg cast_332x363_stacey.jpg tumblr_lk0uk6tIun1qc8lhko1_400.jpg tumblr_lkaru4LdcV1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_ll0jc9Q64p1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_ll0jjkB5Cm1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_ll0jkcVRmW1qgpv1do1_500.jpg Tumblr ll5hf6oFrd1qdoiato1 500.png Tumblr ll5cowtBRo1qdoiato1 500.jpg tumblr_ll5fgdThjt1qdoiato1_500.png stacy_farber_1.jpg|Photoshopped, but it does look kinda cool little stacy.png 1469_1.jpg 175px-Tumb.lr_lkxxsqUpUx1qgpv1do1_500.jpg 131px-Tumblr_.ll0jljeohU1qgpv1do1_500.jpg 175px.-Staceyds.jpg 175px-.Stacyet2.jpg 175px-Tumblr_l.l0jrs9why1qgpv1do1_500.jpg 117px-Tumblr_.ll9ckyXvAf1qjjveeo1_500.jpg 117px-Tumblr._ll9ct5XZZx1qjjveeo1_500.jpg 109px-Tumblr_ll0.lu5eO491qjjveeo1_500.jpg Staceyannie.png stacey-farber.jpg Jessicastacey.jpg Shane kippel 1213540683.jpg 18_to_life_hd_dv_program.jpg tumblr_lvqf3lvax1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lv4qdnEDR51qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lu0bbf9DKH1qgt4zro1_400.png tumblr_lu0bqvnvEA1qgt4zro1_400.png 581478303 9969c5a313.jpg 581472109 3a579a765e z.jpg 89875.jpg Lauren-collins-degrassi-goes-hollywood-04.jpg Lauren collins degrassi group 400a0525 RbKcvhN sized.jpg Stacey Farber-Degrassi-Meet-and-Greet 1.jpg Stacey Farber-Degrassi-Meet-and-Greet 2.jpg Stacey Farber-Degrassi-Meet-and-Greet 3.jpg Stacey Farber-Degrassi-Meet-and-Greet 4.jpg Stacey Farber-Degrassi-Meet-and-Greet 5.jpg Stacey Farber-(Degrassi Goes Hollywood-Premiere).jpg h4njmvxcj tw1.jpg nxmp0rj tw1.jpg 168312081.jpg Tumblr kxaudawZRX1qzlvcio1 500.jpg Category:Actress Category:Degrassi Cast Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation